


Count Your Blessings

by CJRed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJRed/pseuds/CJRed
Summary: Hermione is nursing a broken heart and planning a Christmas alone. But, when Draco Malfoy decides to crash her solo plans to avoid an arranged engagement, everything changes. One Witch, one Wizard, one Muggle cabin with an old record player, and two jaded souls. Can Christmas work its magic on these two? Long One Shot, written for Wordsmith and Beta's Holiday Aesthetic Fest. Winner: Most Realistic and Favourite Fic.





	Count Your Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by an aesthetic for the Wordsmiths & Betas Holiday Aesthetic Creation, it was created by xxDustNight88. The aesthetic can be found on my Instagram: CrystalJeanRed
> 
> Disclaimer: Anything you recognise does not belong to me. From the characters created by the amazing J.K to the Christmas Songs mentioned throughout the fic.
> 
> I have to give my sincere appreciation to xxDustNight88 for her amazing aesthetic with the small picture of the Bing Crosby Christmas Album we used to play when I was a child on the record player. It's a beautiful collage that warmed my heart and set my muse falling into this story. Also, thank you, Bing, because there is NO Christmas for me without him singing to me.
> 
> Alphas for the story are crazy4wood and thedarklordherself: many thanks for your friendship and suffering.
> 
> Cheers,
> 
> Cjean
> 
> If you want to experience the songs mentioned in the story, and the album in the aesthetic, head on over to my YouTube channel. (Crystal Jean Red)  
> Just look for the Count Your Blessings playlist
> 
> Music is my Muse:  
> Song that inspired this fic's name: Count Your Blessings; Bing Crosby and Rosemary Clooney  
> Lyrics: And I fall asleep counting my blessings.

Count Your Blessings

Hermione rushed through the throng of people who seemed to have had the same brilliant idea as her to pick up wine tonight after work and frowned at her watch if the check out girl didn't hurry, she was going to be late to her after work meeting.

To the surprise of no one, after returning to get her N.E.W.T's, Hermione had taken a job at the Ministry in the Creature Rights Department. To the surprise of everyone, Draco Malfoy had taken up Magical Law and volunteered to prosecute almost all of their cases.

Over the last five years, she had gotten to know her former childhood rival very well. At first, they had tried to fit in going over cases at the Ministry. However, Draco brought a bit of a crowd with him when he showed up to her office. After the third meeting being interrupted by some witch giggling at him, Hermione had thrown up her hands in annoyance and suggestion Lunch meetings in the Ministry. All that had accomplished was to have Ron or Harry, or some random witch interrupt them constantly.

Realizing that going out into Diagon Alley was probably just as fruitless and frustrated to finish a particular case, she had offhandedly invited him over for dinner on a Tuesday night. Five years later, they met every Tuesday even if they had no case to discuss. It had become a habit, a standard, Tuesday night was Draco night. Hermione had had far too much of a laugh forcing different Muggle takeout on him, introducing him to Muggle Music, the Tele. Draco for his part had taken it all in stride, and although sceptical, he usually went along with whatever she threw at him on Tuesday nights.

Tonight she had Clam Chowder in bread bowels in her bag with a fruit tart for dessert, and she was waiting to buy one of her favourite white wines to go with it all. It wouldn't take long to warm up the soup she had picked up from the restaurant. The bread bowls were still warm from the bakery thanks to magic, warming charms were divine. And the fruit tart had a cooling charm on it since she had picked that up first. It was just the wine that was going to make her late.

She tapped her shoe impatiently and sighed in relief as the man in front of her finally finished his purchase. She had her money out and ready and quickly grabbed her change rushing out. She had only twenty minutes before Draco would be stepping out of her floo. While she trusted him to wait for her if she wasn't there, it seemed not only rude; but a bit too personal to just leave him in her home alone. Plus, she wanted a quick shower and to change into something more comfortable. She was in a muggle suit having taken off her robes and exchanged them for her rose blush wool coat that matched her hat, scarf, and gloves. She had gotten both in Paris last fall when she had gone to see Ginny play a Quidditch game.

Truthfully, Ginny bought most of Hermione's clothing, and Hermione was grateful for her friends' enthusiasm for fashion. It meant Hermione sometimes had to sacrifice an afternoon or two in shops, but it also meant that Ginny knew her size and often just sent things along with the bill for Hermione to pay her back. Ginny got to shop, Hermione was well dressed, everyone was happy.

Rushing into the back alley, she quickly apparated into her flat and threw the soup on the stove and set out everything else she would need before she rushed to her room to shower and change. She was careful not to wet her hair, instead throwing it up into a large messy bun with a hair clip. She paused and then lightly reapplied a few beauty charms, darkening her eyelashes and a light lip gloss, shaking her head at herself as she did. It was Draco, why did she still, after all this time, feel so flustered when he showed up?

When Draco stepped out of the floo right on time, she was in the kitchen in jeans and a cashmere jumper that gave her a healthy glow. It was a deep green, and she loved it. Draco had given it to her for Christmas last year. She didn't bother to call out to him, he knew she would be in the kitchen and she shifted from one thick wool socked foot to the other as she hummed waiting for him.

"Whatever you are about to try and torture me with for supper smells fantastic, Granger."

Hermione turned around and smirked. "And hello to you too, how was your day dear?" Her eyes laughed as he grimaced at her sugary sweet tone and the endearment.

"Bugger off, what is that glorious smell?"

Hermione turned back to getting everything ready for them to sit down and eat at her small table. "It is called clam chowder."

"What's with the bowls?"

Hermione smiled waving her wand and setting a bowl down on a plate at the table. "Bread Bowls. You eat the bread with the chowder."

Draco considered the bowl and chowder carefully before he saw the wine and walked over to get some wine glasses.

"Muggle wine?"

Hermione shrugged. "I had a craving. It used to be my Nan's favourite wines, I adore it."

Draco read the bottle as he opened it wandlessly and shrugged. "Should be interesting," he said in a bored tone.

"What has you so morose?" Hermione asked moving her bowl to her plate and taking a glass of wine with a smile of thanks.

Draco sat down taking the napkin and putting it over his tailored wool trousers. He always wore a muggle jumper over a button up and trousers to their meetings. She found it a bit endearing that he wore muggle clothing when in her flat.

"I lost a case," Draco said with a frown taking his first bite of the chowder carefully before he sighed. "It's delicious."

Hermione snorted tucking into her meal. "Your lack of faith in me is disheartening. After all these years you would think you would trust me."

Draco smirked at this and shrugged. "I keep waiting for liver and onions you promised me that first week."

Hermione laughed thinking back to how when he had asked if he should have his house elf cook something, she had told him she was cooking, and then told him it was liver and onions just to see if he would actually show up.

She had gotten Pizza, just as shocking for the poor pureblooded wizard, but it at least had not been liver and onions.

"I was amazed you showed up," she replied with a fond smile.

Draco gave her a short glare. "With you staring me down daring me to back out? Of course, I came. A Malfoy doesn't back down when his honour is being questioned. I could see the challenge in your eyes, evil witch."

Hermione snorted out a laugh and sipped her wine. "Sure."

They continued eating before she brought up what she knew would be a sensitive topic. "Oh, I saw your mother in Diagon Alley at lunch today. She was with Astoria."

Draco shuddered and shook his head. "Brilliant. They have had her over every night for two weeks solid. I might strangle the girl if she is there when I get home tonight."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Muggle of you."

Draco frowned at her and shook his head. "She isn't worth a spell."

Hermione whistled softly. "Harsh. So the engagement rumours are true?"

Draco growled and nodded. "Yes, my father had a very long talk with me about family and duty and-"

Hermione cut him off smirking. "Honour?"

Draco rolled his eyes and drank the wine, pausing to appreciate it. "Nan had good taste."

Hermione nodded. "I always thought so. What are you going to do?"

Draco sighed. "Marry her. What else can I do?"

Hermione shrugged and frowned into her chowder trying not to show how much his acceptance of the forced union upset her. "Did I tell you Ron and I are officially off?"

Draco sat up his eyebrows raised. "What? Say it is not so? How has the Prophet not run a front-page feature on that?"

Hermione shivered and looked away drinking her wine. "Well, I am sure they will by New Years. Because he is taking Lavender to the ball, not me."

"Brown from your year? The one he snogged all our sixth year?"

Hermione gave him a droll look. "The things you remember. But, yes you are correct, that Lavender."

Draco nodded and cut a piece of bread tasting it before he nodded and took another bite. "Why not call up Krum to take you to the ball?"

Hermione grimaced. "He was married last year. I think his wife might object."

Dracos' eyes went wide. "Oh, right. I forgot about that. Well, isn't there a single Weasley you can take? There is a dozen of them."

Hermione threw her napkin at him. "You are not helpful."

Draco smirked catching her napkin and tossing it back at her. "So, what are you going to do? Show up alone?"

Hermione shrugged tearing at her bread bowl and nibbling on it. "I suppose. Ginny took me shopping for a dress last week."

It was Draco's turn to whistle softly. "Still wearing a muggle dress just to piss off stuffy old Wizards?"

Hermione grinned. "It's the only fun I have at these events, getting to show up in muggle dresses, so yes."

Draco sat back grinning at her. "I think it is fantastic, plus you always look sexier than any witch."

Hermione dropped her spoon which had him chuckling. "Did you just call me sexy?"

Draco shrugged his eyes flashing with mischief. "Yeah, nice tits, good ass, nipped in waist, and your hair is so much tamer long. You usually have every male drooling when you walk in. Father mentions that you are always a topic of conversation in the cigar room."

Hermione flushed and picked her spoon back up. "How sweet. I have nice tits, that is what every woman wishes to hear."

Draco laughed and shrugged. "Astoria has no tits, take it as a compliment."

Hermione shook her head. "I hate the way you talk about her. She will be the mother of your children."

"Child," Draco said disgustedly. "She couldn't have more than one and Malfoy's always have boys first."

Hermione looked up curiously. "What do you mean she can only have one baby?"

Draco frowned down at his chowder. "She isn't exactly maternal and wouldn't want to ruin her figure."

Hermione stared at him in shock for a good five seconds before she shook her head just as disgusted as him. "That's terrible. You want a daughter."

Draco shook his head and drank more of his wine. "Yes, well, we all make sacrifices."

"Your father said that, didn't he?" Hermione asked with a sigh.

Draco nodded and wiped a hand on the back of his neck, he had finished his chowder and half the bread bowl and was now just drinking wine. He tipped the glass at her with a sarcastic nod. "Got it in one. Hermione Granger, she is the brightest witch of our generation after all."

Hermione ignored the dig at her and frowned at her friend. "Draco, it is your life you know."

Draco looked at her with haunted eyes. "No, I am a Malfoy. We marry the pretty pureblood witch, have an heir, and settle in for a boring life with a witch we don't love."

Hermione sipped her wine watching him. "Says who?"

Draco snorted. "Every male portrait in my house and my father."

"Is this about gold?" Hermione asked timidly.

Draco looked at her in surprise and then smiled. "Brash, very Gryffindor."

Hermione flushed. "But is it?" she pressed.

Draco sighed standing up and paced in his aggravation. "No, not really. I have my inheritance and my own vaults and do rather well."

Hermione nodded, that was true, he was an excellent barrister. "So, will you not inherit the Manor or something? Be cut off?"

Draco paused in his pacing and then threw himself down in the chair. "Probably, who knows. No Malfoy heir has failed to toe the line."

Hermione made a face. "You hate the Manor though."

Draco gave a half shrug. "Goes with the name."

"They can't take that from you, can they?"

Draco smirked. "No. There would be no heir if they did," he sighed and poured himself some more wine. "They expect me to propose over Yule."

Hermione grimaced. "Yikes, sorry Malfoy."

Her heart dropped to her stomach at the news. There was no way they could continue these dinner meetings once he was married. It was amazing they had gotten to do them for so many years as it was. But, she knew that Astoria would put a stop to them, she sighed and looked away. Why did that upset her so much? She blew out a slow breath and pushed it to the back of her mind, where she hid most of her feelings regarding Draco Malfoy if she was completely honest.

Draco nodded running his finger over the rim of his glass. "Well, I knew it was coming. I had just hoped for more time. Should be a great Yule."

Hermione raised her glass. "Cheers to that, Malfoy. I am heading out of town. I am sure it will get out that Lavender is with Ron at the Christmas party at Harry and Ginny's."

Draco looked up, his eyes glinting with humour. "Hmm, my invitation got lost in the mail again."

She smiled. "Well, if I were going to be in town, I would invite you."

He gave a surprised snort. "What, you are skipping Potter's famous party?"

Hermione nodded wrapping an arm around herself. "I am, yes. I rented a cabin in the middle of nowhere. I will spend a lovely white Christmas reading next to a roaring fire, and drink hot chocolate while listening to Carols and watching White Christmas on the telly."

Draco looked like he was about to say something snooty before he paused. "That sounds a hell of a lot better than what I will be doing."

Hermione threw her head back laughing. "Who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy? You hate the telly."

He shrugged and glared at his wine glass. "Not as much as you might think."

Hermione was about to question him when he stood up and cleared his plate. "Grab desert and let's talk about this new case."

Hermione recognized by his tone that he was not going to elaborate and nodded putting her plate on the counter and pulling out the tart with two plates and forks.

"Fresh fruit tart. Did you bring over the papers I asked for?"

Draco nodded. "I did, although I don't see how those old case notes will help us."

Hermione sighed and sat down so that they could get started. Three hours later and a little tipsy she waved him off as she cleaned her kitchen. She was exhausted and had an early morning.

"See you in the New Year," she said distractedly.

"When do you leave for this cabin covered in snow?" He asked from the doorway.

Hermione turned around to look at him. "Tomorrow after work, I have a portkey I will take from here around seven. I won't be back until New Year's Eve for the ball."

Draco nodded and left her to it. That night when Hermione fell into bed, she would recall the rather queer look on his face as he left.

OoOOooOO

Christmas Eve, 2004

Hermione had only been at the cabin for two days and nights, but she was already in love. The caretaker had stocked the freezer with meals, left far too much wine for her to ever drink alone, and even left baked goods. She was munching on a gingerbread cookie as she made hot chocolate and smiling at the bag of marshmallows she had found.

The cabin was isolated and covered with a thick blanket of snow. Hermione had a fire roaring and shepherds pie in the oven. She could eat the leftovers later that night after she devoured the rest of the cookies watching White Christmas on VHS. She was humming along to Bing Crosby singing Christmas Carols to her. There had been an entire collection of classic Christmas records that she had found delightful, even if it did have her tearing up a bit thinking about her childhood.

She didn't hear the knocking on her door until the person started banging and yelling. She dropped the stirring spoon into the saucepan of milk and burned her hand.

"Who in the world?"

She took off the flowered apron and grabbing her wand approached the door slowly, putting her faithful stick of holly up her sleeve, just in case it was a muggle, which seemed likely. Hermione silently padded to the thick wooden door. It was miles between her and the closest person, and she had no idea who could be at her door.

"Granger, will you open up! I am freezing out here."

Hermione froze in shock and then rushed forward throwing open the heavy door. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, what on earth are you doing here?" she screeched looking him over.

He huffed and pushed her inside, kicking the door closed and tossing down a large bag as he yanked off his thick winter cloak.

"I refused to marry her," he said sitting down on the bench to take off his boots.

Hermione stood there staring at him. "I don't follow," she said stupidly.

"Astoria, I refused to marry her. Told my father I would get that muggle surgery you told me about that makes you sterile. Then I told the Greengrasses to pound sand and stormed out."

Hermione sank back on her heels going pale before she narrowed her eyes. "What did I serve you the first time we met at my house?"

Draco looked up smirking. "What, don't think it is me?"

Hermione let her wand slip out and pointed it at him. "What did I serve you for dinner?"

Draco blew his hair out of his face and dusted the snow off his trouser legs. "Something you call Pizza, it was messy, but I liked it."

Hermione let her wand fall to her side and stared at him wide-eyed. "Merlin, you told your parents you would sterilise yourself before you would ever marry Astoria Greengrass? That's a bit dramatic, Malfoy."

Draco chuckled and took off his scarf and leather gloves. "A bit, yeah. I made an impression though, but I figured I had better bugger off before my father found a wand to put me under the Imperius or something."

Hermione winced and sank down on the thick carpet by the door looking up at him. "He probably would actually," she chewed her lip and then frowned. "Wait, how did you even find me?"

Draco grinned down at her. "I am a Malfoy."

Hermione sighed and pushed herself up trying to not smack him upside the head for his superior tone. "So you bribed someone," she said heading back to her hot chocolate. She was sure there was some brandy she could pour in it somewhere in the cabin, there had been a cupboard full of liquor.

"I call it a successful business transaction," Draco said obviously following her. He paused however at the music. "What in Merlin are you listening to, Granger? You call our music odd. Where or what is Killarney?"

Hermione threw a frown over her shoulder. "That is Bing Crosby, and if you don't want to be thrown out in the snow, you will not insult him."

Draco held up his hands grinning at her temper. "A muggle?"

Hermione nodded and sighed. "I have no idea where Killarney is actually. It is just a Christmas song. Pop used to love playing this record," she turned and waved at him. "Come in, I was just about to have some hot chocolate and supper. I have enough for two."

"Brilliant, I missed lunch."

Hermione shook her head and sighed. "Draco, why did you come here?"

He sighed as he sat down at the ancient table and looked around. "Cozy," he said with a small smirk at the very muggle kitchen.

Hermione snorted. "Answer the question you prat."

"I don't think there is any reason for name calling," Draco said primly.

Hermione turned and stared him down, and he smirked but finally broke.

"Okay, turn away with the evil eyes, Granger," he sighed heavily. "Father will be looking for me. No one knows that we are friends and you didn't tell anyone where you were going for Christmas. I heard Potter talking about it, and that was why I bribed Theo for your location."

Hermione sighed, "Did you know you were coming? Because if you did, it was awful of you not to send an owl in warning. I about had a heart attack when you tried to bang down my door."

Draco looked repentant at that. "Sorry, and no, I didn't realise I was coming. I just wanted to make sure someone besides three wizards in Transportation knew where you were."

Hermione shook her head and went to look for the Brandy. She had a feeling they would both need it if Draco had come running to her on Christmas Eve. He had to be desperate if he was going off the radar with his group of friends. Hermione usually never saw him the last week of December. There were so many balls and such he had to attend. Hermione always spent her holiday staring at pictures of him in the Prophet looking bored and entirely too handsome in his dress robes.

They had tucked into the meal after she had assured him she hadn't cooked it and showed him what a Muggle icebox was. She should be insulted he wouldn't eat her cooking, but, she was terrible in the kitchen, so she just rolled her eyes and taught him about pre-prepared meals.

"How could a Muggle snowman come to life and why is he named Frosty?" Draco asked sipping his hot chocolate laced with brandy.

Hermione laughed. "Magic, of course."

Draco frowned. "Wait? Muggles know about magic?"

Hermione shrugged. "Magic is a fairytale to muggles and shows up in our songs, books, and movies."

Draco smiled and sat back on the couch. "What are you doing?"

Hermione turned off the record player and turned on the older television putting in the VHS tape. "I am going to watch my favourite Christmas movie," she said grabbing the remote and sitting down.

"Will it explain what figgy pudding is?" Draco asked curiously. "Cause he was singing about that earlier."

Hermione laughed. "I have honestly never tasted figgy pudding. I am not even sure it is a real dish." Turning to look at him she frowned. "Why isn't one of the Malfoy house elves showing up to drag you back by your ear?"

Draco smirked. "I was a dab hand at charms, and I masked my magical signature and then I apparated about fifty places before showing up here."

Hermione snorted and sat down on the small loveseat grabbing a blanket to put over both of them. "Better not use magic, I am sure your father is working out a business transaction to trace your wand."

Draco shrugged. "I have an unregistered one I kept under a floorboard in my room."

Hermione pinched her nose as she waited for the movie to start. "Merlin, are there any rules that apply to you?"

Draco laughed throwing his arms around her and pulling her to his side so he could steal more of the blanket and nick another cookie. "Unforgivables I suppose."

"You are hiding here so your father does not use one on you to marry a girl you despise."

Draco took a tentative bite of the cookie and snorted. "True enough, what is this movie?"

Hermione sighed and nibbled on another cookie. "It's called White Christmas, and it was filmed in the nineteen fifties. It is a musical."

"What is a musical?"

Hermione smiled. "They sing and dance."

Draco groaned. "Merlin save me."

An hour in though Draco was engrossed and Hermione found herself watching his reactions more than the movie. She had been forced to explain a few things, but mostly he watched the film, clearly enjoying the singing and dancing. By the time it got to the finale, she was a bit tipsy from the Brandy and smiling stupidly as he gasped when the grandfather walked into the hall in his uniform.

She smiled. "You didn't expect him to show up in his bathrobe did you?"

Draco shushed her so he could hear what was going on and she had to hide a giggle. When they started singing 'White Christmas', Draco sat back looking impressed.

"This is fantastic," he said watching as they opened the doors to show everyone the snow.

Hermione nodded. "I love this movie. We always watched it on Christmas Eve when I was little. I even went to ballet classes and got to wear one of those outfits the little girls did."

Draco grinned at her. "Got any pictures of that?"

Hermione laughed and waved her wand unplugging the tele and plugging back in the record player. "Yes, not that I would ever show you any of them."

Draco laughed and pulled her closer to his chest looking over at the tree with its twinkle lights and old decorations. "Did you do that?"

Hermione looked over and shook her head. "No, the caretaker set it up. It's pretty isn't it?"

Draco nodded rubbing her arms through her thick jumper. "Stoke the fire?"

Hermione grinned and waved her wand dropping two more logs onto the grate. "You not using magic is a bit frightening."

Draco grimaced. "Unregistered wand or not, it is probably better if I don't. I am sure my father has hit wizards out looking for me."

Hermione looked up shocked. "Won't Theo just tell them you asked where I was?"

Draco shook his head. "Obliviated him," at her gasp he chuckled. "At his request, plausible deniability if he can't remember selling out one-third of the golden trio."

Hermione shook her head and socked him playfully. "Morals, you have seriously questionable morals, Draco Malfoy."

He nodded grabbing her hand and lacing his hand with hers. "You better stop before you hurt yourself."

Hermione tried to yank her hand back and sighed. "Funny," when he wouldn't release her hand she just sighed and cuddled into him. "There is only one bed you know."

"Transfigure the couch for me or share," Draco said shrugging unconcerned.

Hermione smirked. "Share? You? Do you even know how?"

Draco grunted and put his hand over her mouth. "Shush, I actually like this song, it's pretty."

Hermione froze as his thumb started playing with her lower lip as they listened to Jingle Bells.

Slowly she started to fade into sleep and tucked up against Draco Malfoy, Hermione began to snore softly.

Draco looked down at the witch in his arms and smirked. She snored. That was somehow completely adorable. He sighed as the room grew colder and decided he had better put her to bed. She was lighter than he expected and he was easily able to stand up with her and carry her down the hall, peeking through the two doors. One was a bathroom with a large claw foot tub and a toilet, and the other was a bedroom with a massive bed.

He frowned as he looked down at her clothes, she was in some sort of cloth material that clung to her legs and a frumpy jumper. He looked around and found a gauzy white nightgown that had his eyes narrowing. Did she wear that to bed? It was at the end of the bed, and he looked at it wearily. She had forgotten to transfigure that lumpy sofa into a bed for him so he would be bunking in with her. There was no way he would be able to do that with her in that white piece of fabric. He tucked her in, jumper and all and covered her up. There was no fireplace in here, but the bedding was thick, and the air was warm around the bed.

Draco walked off to grab his things and quickly went to the loo. He put on his silk pyjamas and cursed the cold around him. You never realised how much you missed warming charms until you couldn't cast them. After brushing his teeth, he headed into the bedroom and then stopped. What in Merlin had she done? The jumper was on the floor, and she was in a soft cotton top with spaghetti straps so he could see her shoulders and some impressive cleavage. Apparently, she got hot at night.

He silently headed towards the bed and got in on the other side; maybe she had put warming charms on the bed. He snuggled in and was careful not to jostle her. He was exhausted and rather looking forward to the look on her face when they woke up in the same bed. Pratish of him, yes, but it would be a priceless memory.

OOooOooOOoO

Hermione woke up and blinked at the early morning light filtering through the windows. She froze, however, when she heard someone snore beside her. Then last night drifted back to her, and she groaned throwing a hand over her head. Draco! The prat must not have woken her up to transfigure his bed and had just gotten into hers.

"Before you hex me, I didn't take off your clothes; you apparently like to strip in your sleep."

Hermione looked down and yanked at her cami which was riding low on her chest. "You could have woken me up so that I could transfigure you a bed."

Draco snorted and stretched before he turned over and smirked at her. "Oh no, this was much better. Besides I can now say I slept with Hermione Granger. My dreams have come true."

Hermione hit him in the head with her pillow as he started laughing. "More like I can brag I slept with you!"

Draco tossed the pillow out of the way and grinned. "Well now, if you wanted in my pants all you had to do was ask. It's Christmas after all; I can be accommodating."

Hermione felt her heart hitch and then closed her eyes as desire rushed over her out of nowhere. "Draco Malfoy, you are entirely too full of yourself," she said huskily.

"Maybe, but your nipples just got hard," was his gruff reply.

Hermione yanked up the quilt and turned to glare at him. "It's cold," she said quickly.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her obvious lie, her warming charm had held, and the bed and air around it were not at all chilly. In fact, the air around them seemed to be heating up.

Dracos' eyes were laughing at her, but his face was full of a wild kind of hunger. "You look rather delicious when you wake up," he said reaching over to push a curl off her face.

Hermione's breath hitched. "I like your morning scruff," she said with a soft smile.

Draco shifted closer, and she gasped as he pulled her to him. "Why haven't we dated?"

Hermione frowned at the strange question and tried to wiggle out of his arms, but she froze when she realised that the hard length pressing against her thigh had just grown.

"Um, you were sowing wild oats, and I had a boyfriend," Hermione replied softly when she could find her voice.

Draco hummed tracing her mouth with his finger and keeping her anchored to his side. "You know I sat there listening to my family plan my wedding and all I could think about was that I didn't like you all alone at some cabin for Christmas."

Hermione looked up at him and got lost in his grey eyes. "I don't know why you are here?" she said a bit helplessly.

Draco looked at her and his lips tilted into a smile. "You don't?"

Hermione shook her head, and Draco snorted running his hand through her hair. "Because you call me dear every time I step into your house, and I have to pretend I hate it. Because I find myself staring at your mouth all the time and wondering what you taste like. Because my first thought when Astoria bloody Greengrass told me she wouldn't be messing up her perfect figure with more than one babe was that you would pull a Molly Weasley and have seven if your husband wanted a daughter as bad as I do."

Hermione stared at him in open mouth shock. "I would not!"

Draco smirked. "You would let me have my girl, admit it."

Hermione flushed bright pink. "I didn't like being an only child."

Draco shook his head. "Yet when the Weasley brought up starting a family you told him no, and broke up with him. But when we talked about kids you got this dreamy look in your eyes and smile."

Hermione opened her mouth to defend herself, but he put a finger to her lips.

"Did those babies have red or blond hair?"

Hermiones' eyes went wide with horror. Blond, when she had pictured babies that night, they had been blond. He smiled at her pulling her lower lip.

"They have your curls in my head," he said with a fond smile.

Hermione felt as if her world was tilting. "What are you telling me?" she asked her heart skipping.

"That I don't want to come home to some cold Manor and pretend I give a damn about stupid gossip over dinner and sleep in a cold bed alone. I want to come home to you and argue about cases and watch those silly muggle shows."

"You hate my muggle shows," Hermione whispered.

Draco shook his head and pulled her mouth closer to his; she didn't resist. "I pretend to hate your muggle shows, but do you want to know a secret?"

Hermiones' lips parted, their mouths were so close, almost touching. "What?" she breathed into his mouth.

"I don't care what I am doing if you are sitting next to me, Hermione."

Before she could register that he had just used her first name, his lips were crashing down onto hers, and she felt as if the moment had stopped and then sped up. Dizzy, she was dizzy. She should stop this; he couldn't be serious. But instead of pulling away she was running her hands through his hair and moaning as he rolled them over.

"I want you," he whispered raggedly against her lips. "You have no idea how much I have wanted you, for years now. I had to watch you with that damn redheaded prat and pretend I didn't even know you. I hated it."

Hermione was taking in gulping breathes. "I- I hated seeing you with all those witches."

Draco smiled softly, and his hands framed her face. "I know, I am sorry. If I didn't do that they would have tried to marry me off sooner and I had to get everything ready."

Before Hermione could ask what he meant by that comment, his lips were back on hers, and she forgot her train of thought. Sweet Merlin the man could kiss. He owned her, and she felt it in every nerve ending. She knew she shouldn't compare the two men she had kissed to Draco, but there was a drastic difference. Viktor had been soft, careful; she had been so young after all. At fifteen kissing was terrifying and new. Ron had always been, well, wet. She had never much cared for kissing Ronald. But, Draco, kissing him was sublime. She burned and didn't even realise that she was yanking off his shirt, ripping the buttons off of it trying to feel more of him against her. Her cami was little protection to the heat of his body, and she arched into him. Wanting. She wanted, more. When had she ever been able to say that?

Sex before had been a bit of a chore. Ronald was her only lover, and he had never made her feel a tenth of what just snogging Draco made her feel. It was terrifying and renewing all at the same time. It was a baptism of fire. If this is what desire was all about, she owed some friends an apology. She was officially an addict after only a few kisses.

She hissed as his hands moved down her body and pulled up her cami, his hands running across her belly stroking the scar from Bellatrix. For the first time, she wasn't self-conscious, she arched into his hand. She was pulling his hair trying to get him to deepen the kiss again.

"Hermione, would you run away with me?" he whispered against her lips.

Hermione felt a laugh bubble out of her and wrapped her arms around him. "If you keep snogging me, yes."

Draco snorted softly and kissed her again, deeply, his tongue moving in her mouth as if it belonged there. Hermione didn't analyse what was happening, a first for her, and instead just travelled from one sensation to another.

Her pulse was racing as he pulled away his eyes questioning her. She should feel embarrassed but instead seeing the desire on his face and feeling his hardness she relished in it. With a tentative move, she pushed his top off of him and pulled her own off as well. She heard his slow gasp and knew he was looking at her white lace bra.

"You wear this under all those jumpers," Draco asked with wonder.

Hermione smiled and brushed his hair from his face. "Yes."

He blew out a breath and then sucked one in as she moved her hand down to run over his muscled shoulders and toned stomach. He still played Quidditch in a pickup league, and she let her hands move over each defined muscle of his stomach before he placed a hand on hers and stopped her.

"Why did you keep dating Ron?" he asked his eyes watching her intently.

Hermione looked up surprised at the question and sighed. "Habit," she said finally and then shook her head. "I felt obligated, everyone expected us to be a couple, and it was easier to just go with it."

Draco nodded slowly understanding dawning in his eyes. "What made you finally call things off?"

Hermione opened her mouth to say what she was telling everyone else when they asked that but paused. "You," she said as realisation hit her and her eyes met his in shock. "He, he wasn't you."

Draco smiled tenderly at her and leaned down to kiss her shoulder. "Good," he said and then sat her up holding her to him as he took off her bra and then he was kissing her again, and she was lost in sensation.

She started giving as good as she got and soon had him moaning as she kissed down his neck, her hands yanking at the rest of his clothing and her hips wiggling out of her leggings.

He was everywhere at once; she could feel every inch of his skin on hers. Her hands were lost in his hair holding him to the breast he was currently worshipping. Hermione was pretty sure she was burning up. The covers had been kicked aside, and her head was tilted back as she tried to assimilate all the feelings.

Just when she was about to panic, he looked up and grinned at her pulling up the sheet so that they were cocooned in a fort of bedding, light shining through the white sheets, "The world is going to try and tear us apart. But here, right now, it's just us."

Hermione smiled at him; she loved when he surprised her with his playful nature, a character trait not many got to see in him. So she lifted herself up to kiss him softly. "Just us," she agreed still smiling as she kissed him.

Draco hummed his approval, and then he was kissing down her belly and parting her, she let her legs fall to the side and sighed.

She had never let Ron do this to her; she should be shaking with nerves; instead, she was arching into his touch.

"I wonder if you taste as good as you smell?" Draco asked huskily against her thigh.

Hermione had to laugh. "I wouldn't know, I- well I have never let anyone taste me."

Draco looked up, and his grin was feral. "Well, I guess it's my job to make sure you ask me daily."

Hermione had to smirk at his cockiness before she let out a gasping moan as he went about doing exactly what he had just promised.

Within seconds she was thrashing as she felt his fingers entering her, spreading her, preparing her. Foreplay, something she had never really experienced, was wonderful, as in left her full of wonder.

But soon she was losing her ties on reality as his fingers searched deeper and then pressed on a spot she had only ever read about as he sucked on her. She went entirely still as her body seemed to perch itself on a cliff and then she was freefalling. When she opened her eyes, it was to find Draco watching her with a silly smug grin and then she was right back at the edge as he kissed her, for the first time she tasted herself on another's lips, and it made everything more enthralling.

"It might hurt, you're tight," Draco said raggedly between kisses.

Hermione moved her hands down his back and pulled him flush against her wrapping her legs around him.

"You won't hurt me," she said softly.

His brow puckered and he went still before he leaned down and kissed her tenderly his eyes boring into hers. "Never intentionally, no."

Hermione smiled at him and shifted so that he was at her entrance, a sopping wet one. "Draco, come inside, please."

He hesitated another second and then entered her, so carefully. She was scratching his back and trying to arch into him, but he kept the pace achingly slow. Once he was in her all the way she let out a small gasp, no one had ever been deeper.

"I – you're- big," she panted at him, sweat dampening her forehead as she adjusted to him being inside of her.

Draco chuckled and swirled his hips. "You're wet, very wet."

Hermione arched into him and hissed. "Please move."

Draco let out a small groan as her muscles tightened around him and then slammed his mouth down on hers and kissing her deeply he pulled out and then moved back in, still too slow for Hermione's peace of mind.

"No, faster," she hissed grabbing at his arms.

Draco moaned around her breast and sucking her nipple into his mouth as he gave her what she wanted and quickened his pace. Hermione threw back her head moaning as the world seemed to be tinted in red. A baptism by fire, it was such an apt description for desire and all the emotions that she felt as they made love.

It was also wild and unexpected. She had given him love bites on his neck, her nipples were raw, his hands cradled her to him, and his breath and scruff left a raw spot on her neck as he pushed into her and claimed every inch of her.

Hermione was scratching at his back as her third orgasm rushed over her. They were both sweating, and she was starting to think she needed to drop the heating charm on the bed.

"Draco!" she gasped as he slammed into her and swivelled his hips. "I can't again," she moaned as her body started to build up another orgasm.

Draco grunted and sucked at her neck, leaving a love bite of his own. Hermione didn't care. She wanted to feel him fall off the cliff, watch his face as he hopefully felt everything she was. She didn't want him to hold anything back.

"Let go," she said moving her hands up to trace his lips and meeting his desire filled eyes. "I will catch you, just like you catch me."

Draco panted and then kissed the pad of her finger. "I know you will," he said before he dropped his forehead to hers and increased the pace.

Hermione knew she would be sore after this, but, she didn't care. At this moment, this perfect moment, everything was just as it should be. She smiled as she watched his face, everything was magical. She held onto him as she promised and when they finally fell off the cliff, it was together.

Draco collapsed on the bed and rolled, so he didn't crush the incredible witch under him. He was careful not to pull out of her. He wanted to stay as long as he could. Not his usual style, but Hermione. She was different; she was everything. The chaos in his life always faded out when he looked at her. And right now at this moment, with the soft light all around them, nothing else mattered but the woman in his arms.

His fingers drew runes on her back, his smile wide. She was sleeping so with a blissful sigh of contentment he closed his eyes too.

OoooOooOoO

Hermione came awake slowly and groaned softly at the ache between her legs and then froze her eyes snapping open to meet deep grey ones.

"Sore?" was asked softly, his eyes worried.

Hermione bit her lip and wiggled her body, her eyes going wide as she realised he was still inside of her, and hard again.

"Not too sore," she whispered tightening her inner muscles around him.

His smile was beautiful, and he rolled them so that she was on top of him. "You set the pace," he whispered grabbing her hands and helping her sit up.

Hermione frowned for a moment in this new position and moved her hips, gasping at the new sensation. When she did it again and heard him moan, she looked down, and some primal urge inside of her seemed to burst free. Suddenly she knew exactly what she needed to do. She wasn't worried that he watched her because she felt how much he desired her. For once the mess of sex didn't disgust her, it made her feel powerful.

"What are you thinking in the gorgeous head of yours?" He asked with a slight chuckle reaching up to pinch her nipple.

"I feel different," she said honestly moving her hips in a circular motion. "I feel, new."

Draco suddenly sat up so that she was on his lap and arched into her, hitting a whole new spot inside of her and her head fell back as she let out a scream of a moan.

She had never made love in this position either, he was deeper, which she hadn't thought possible. His arms were wrapped around her, and she was lost, lost in his arms and yet found.

"Draco, what happens now?" she asked breathlessly looking into his heavy-lidded eyes.

He bit her shoulder and thrust into her holding his place. "You fall apart for me again so that I can too, and we take a bath."

Hermione smirked but then gasped as he went deeper. "Merlin, so deep."

"Mmm, hold onto me."

Hermione locked her arms around him and let him take the lead. When she screamed out her release, it was his name on her lips. Seconds later he did the same, and she was shaking for a good five minutes afterwards. He just held her rubbing her back.

"I don't think I can walk," she said honestly once her heart had settled.

Draco laughed. "I can carry you; you don't weigh much. I will have to fatten you up."

Hermione pinched him but smiled. "It will take the water a bit to warm up."

Draco snorted and scooted and then stood up forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist and hold onto him tighter as he walked to the bathroom.

"Are you a witch or not," he teased as he finally pulled out of her and set her down on her robe on the sink. "Stay there, and I will get the water going, and you can cast one of your rather powerful warming charms."

Hermione shook her head. "Wandlessly?"

Draco looked up and grinned. "I bet you can."

Hermione smiled but shook her head. "Not one that will last as long as we need."

Draco stood up and kissed her quickly. "I will grab your wand, but you better wow me with your charms because it is freezing."

Hermione shivered and nodded laughing as he took off out of the bathroom at a run, starkers.

When he got back, she was giggling still and quickly put up a warming charm in the bathroom and then heated the water till it was steaming. Draco picked her up after she set down her wand and stepped into the tub, settling back with her in his arms. She had enlarged the old tub when she had gotten here and was thankful she had.

She sat there in his arms in the steamy water and let her head rest on his shoulder her hands linked with his over her abdomen.

"Draco," she said slowly as her mind whirled around the memories from that morning.

"Hmm," was hummed into her hair.

"Did you cast a contraceptive charm?"

He went still and then suddenly shook with laughter. "No, did you?"

Hermione turned looking at him with wide eyes. "Merlin, it never occurred to me. Can we still cast one now?"

Draco shrugged his hands tightening around her middle. "You can try."

Hermione turned around looking down at their hands over her middle. "Shouldn't we?"

She heard him take a deep breath, and then he shocked her. "I don't want to, no."

Hermione jerked to look at him again. "Draco!"

He grinned at her and kissed her nose. "You do what you wish, Hermione. I personally am hoping for a Christmas present in nine months."

Hermione dropped her head back on his shoulder and groaned. "It's perfect timing."

He chuckled again. "Well, this makes things interesting."

Hermione shook her head. "I- I can still cast the charm. I think," she chewed on her lip in worry.

Draco kissed her neck. "What do you want to do, Hermione?"

She sighed as his soft kisses calmed her and before she could second guess herself she said softly. "Nothing."

Draco grunted and sank them further into the water. "Nothing sounds good to me."

Hermione closed her eyes and let her mind float as the water soothed her sore muscles. Draco had pilled her hair on top of her head and secured it with one of her clips so he could nuzzle her neck, and she turned so that he could do that as her whole body let go of all of its tension.

"What did you mean when you asked if I would run away with you?" she finally asked after an hour of companionable silence in the warm water.

Draco was washing her, and she was turned to face him. He frowned and then said softly. "The storm we will walk back into will be pretty large. I just want to stay here with you for as long as I can."

Hermione nodded at that and grabbed the soap from him washing his chest. "I have to be back for the New Years Ball."

Draco sighed his eyes closed as she moved her hands over him. "I will go with you," he said firmly.

Hermione looked up from his chest to meet his gaze and then smiled. "You don't have to save me, Draco. I am a big girl; I can go alone."

Draco brushed a curl off her face and pulled her into his lap, where her softness met his hardness. "How about we save each other?" he asked as he slowly entered her.

Hermione closed her eyes in bliss and held onto him for all she was worth. "Okay," she said with a soft smile and her eyes dancing with joy.

He laughed softly and pulled her to him kissing her soundly. After a moment he pulled away and looked into her eyes, his face a bit vulnerable before he said in a firm voice, "I love you, Hermione."

Hermione pushed back and stared at him her face a mixture of shock and overwhelming joy. If she was honest, in her dreams, she had been dreaming of him saying those three words to her for years now. The fact that it had happened left her breathless and with a rapidly beating heart. No dream had prepared her for the rush of emotion hearing him tell her he loved her had just brought her. She was crying even.

Draco reached up with his thumb wiping away her tear, and she could see the anxiety on his face that she hadn't responded to his declaration.

She gave a shaky laugh and let the love she felt in her heart poor out of her. "Oh, Draco, I can not tell you how many times I dreamed of this moment. I love you too, Draco, with all of my heart."

The anxiety melted from his face and he leaned forward kissing her as he started making tender love to her. Every thrust felt like he was reiterating the love he had just declared for her. Neither of them noticed that half the water ended up on the floor. They laughed and kissed as they washed one another again, and she melted into him as he spent a half hour drying her off.

This lead to another snogging session and her drying him off. However, when she got to his hardening erection, she couldn't resist tasting him. She had only ever given a blowjob once before, but at his deep moan at just her sucking the tip of him she was emboldened and took to the task with desire and glee. He tried to pull out when he was about to orgasm, but she held his perfect bum tight and did something she had never thought to do before, she swallowed all of his seed. The look of desire and love on his face as he pulled her up to kiss her thoroughly would be a memory she treasured for the rest of her life.

OoOOoOooOooO

They spent the next week making love, watching old movies on the telly, and wearing out the Bing Crosby Christmas albums. Draco laughed at some of the songs and determined that before they died, they would have to figure out what in Merlin's name figgy pudding was.

The conversation on what on earth a red-nosed reindeer was, had her laughing for a solid hour, and when she found the old cartoon tale on a VHS in the cabin she sat down to watch it with him.

"These are the tales you tell little kids?" he asked incredulously. "No wonder Muggles are so odd, you lie to them that some old fat man is flying around with reindeer in a sleigh!"

Hermione choked on her hot chocolate, tears rolling down her face, and nodded at him.

"If you think Santa is odd, I can't wait to tell you about the tooth fairy and Easter Bunny!" she exclaimed through her laughter.

Draco gave her a perplexed look before he shook his head. "Let's stick with one oddity at a time, if you please."

This statement just made her laugh harder, until Draco, who was not amused at being laughed at, threw her over his shoulder and marched down the bedroom to make love to her. It only took him sucking on her bottom lip with the first kiss for her laughter to turn into a moan of desire.

OoOOoOOoO

Eventually, they decided to wander down to the little town about a mile from the cabin. They window shopped and popped into the local pub for lunch. When they found a booth in the back, Draco pulled her down next to him so that he could kiss her whenever he wanted to, which happened to be quite often.

"You know before you, I would be gagging at something as mushy as this," Draco said nibbling on her lip.

Hermione smirked and pulled away so she could feed him a bite of the corn beef sandwich they were sharing. "Me too. I wasn't exactly into public affection."

Draco snorted, but his face radiated happiness. "I know, thanks for that. I never once had to suffer through you snogging Weasley."

Hermione shook her head dropping her head to his shoulder and squeezing his hand. "Well, thank you for never snogging any of the blonds you had around you all the time."

Draco chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Come on, eat up."

Hermione opened her mouth for a bite and then stiffened as she got a look at who had just walked into the pub. Draco was facing away from the door so had no clue what had caused the look of fright on her face.

In an instant, she had pulled him back into the darker part of the booth. "What-" he started, but she shook her head and covered his mouth with her hand.

"It's your father," she whispered horrified.

Draco went still and then pulled her in front of him. "He won't recognise us," he assured her.

Hermione nodded but had to work on keeping her breathing even. She had changed their hair colour before they left, honestly just as a lark, but now she was so glad she had listened to that inner voice that had kept her alive for so long. She was practically sitting in Draco's lap, and she leaned forward, so her hair helped hide them.

Lucius was looking around the pub and headed their way when Hermione got a brilliant idea. She quickly twisted and grabbed Draco's startled face so that she could snog him for all she was worth. The kiss lasted minutes and when they both came up for air Lucius was gone.

"What the hell was that?" Draco asked hoarsely palming his raging hardon through his trousers and glaring at her playfully. "I have to walk around with this, Granger."

Hermione smirked and wiggled out of his lap. "What would your father think of two muggles snogging in a back booth?"

Dracos' eyes went wide, and then he smiled at her. "Merlin you are brilliant," he said leaning forward to kiss her nose. "It would make him sneer and ignore them. My father does not do public affection; he considers it common and classless."

Hermione winked and sipped her ale. "There you go."

Draco shook his head and then threw back his head laughing. "I adore you, have I told you that today?"

Hermione smirked. "Not in the last hour."

He leaned down and kissed her, being sure to nibble on her bottom lip, which he had already figured out made her cream her knickers with desire. "You are brilliant, beautiful, and a damn tease."

Hermione hid her soft moan of desire in his chest, and they stayed an hour in the pub before they left to walk in the village again.

"How do you think he knew to look here? I can't imagine it was a coincidence" she whispered tucked into his side walking with her arms around his waist.

Draco shrugged his tone annoyed, "I would assume he can trace me somehow, probably blood magic. Luckily for us, the spell would show every place I apparated. I walked to the cabin from the village, and since I have not used any magic here, I am sure he is off to the next location that came up. The spell wouldn't tell him the order, just all the random places I used magic in," his tone was smug, clearly loving the fact he had sent his father on a wild goose chase.

Hermione frowned looking up at him. "He isn't supposed to do magic, that is against his probation."

Draco nodded holding her closer. "Yeah, well, he can hire someone to do it for him."

Hermione shook her head. "Sneaky of him."

Draco chuckled darkly, "Devious is the word I would use to describe his ability to find loopholes in laws. He just forgets that I am just as devious as him. I hope he enjoys a pointless few hours searching for me."

Hermione shook her head, and they continued to window shop before he stopped in front of a church and turned to look down at her.

To say she was woefully unprepared for what he did next would be an understatement. Grabbing both of her hands and looking at her as if she was the most precious thing in the world he dropped down to one knee and with a half smirk.

Before she could ask what in Merlin's name he was doing he tilted her world on its axis by saying sincerely, "Hermione, would you do me the great honour of walking into that church and marrying?"

It took a good minute for her to process what he had just asked and respond. "What? You mean right now?"

Draco nodded his eyes searching hers, that bit of vulnerability that took her breath away showing on his face. "Muggle ceremonies count with the Ministry, don't they?"

Hermione nodded flushing and having to concentrate to stay upright. He wanted to marry her? Now? It was an intoxicating idea, however, before she could yell 'yes' reality had her biting her lip and her face filled with anxiety.

"Draco, you're a Malfoy, you can't have a Muggle ceremony! I think the world might implode if we did such a thing. Your mother might never recover!"

Draco snorted and stood up so he could pull her into the archway of the church. "I know how important this is to you, Hermione. I saw how crushed you were when Weasley told you he wouldn't do a Muggle ceremony in a church. This, us, what is between us, it has nothing to do with my family. We can do a magical ceremony too. I want to bond with you in both worlds, you can even invite your friends if you wish."

Hermione smiled at him as she shook with nerves which had her focusing on the humour of the fact that he was willing to include her friends if she wanted. "You managed not to sneer when you said I could invite my friends; I am deeply impressed."

Draco smiled at her and cupped her face. "I shouldn't tell you this, but if something makes you happy, you are going to get it. If that means I have to tolerate Potter and fifty Weasley's, I will."

Hermione held her breath shaking her head her eyes filled with love. "Oh, Draco, this is all so sudden. Shouldn't we wait?

Draco moved his hand and placed it on her flat tummy. "You are the woman I want to spend my life with, build a family with, and the only woman I have ever loved. No, I don't think this is too sudden."

Hermione bit her lip but was unable to look away. "You have to file paperwork for Muggle ceremonies, Draco."

He shrugged. "I did that, already."

Hermione did almost fall at this statement and was sputtering in surprise as he turned and pulled her into the church. He got them through the door before she yanked him to a stop.

Her voice rang with awe at his audacity. "Wait! You filled Muggle paperwork? When?"

Draco looked back at her his eyes sparkling with mischief. "The day after you told me you and Ron ended things for good."

"Draco Malfoy, we can't just get married!"

He turned and raked her with his deep grey eyes making her shiver. "Okay, why not?" he asked in a far too seductive voice.

Hermione was flustered and sputtered at him. "Well, you, you," she had to take a deep breath. "Draco you can not just waltz into a random church and get married."

Draco shrugged, "Sure we can, eloping seems rather romantic to me. Think of the delicious story the Prophet will have. They will be talking about this for years. I don't think a Malfoy has ever eloped. Positively scandalous how in love with you I would have to be to do such a thing." He winked at her and grabbed her hand pulling her forward again. "The more I think about it, the more I adore the idea. I am brilliant."

Hermione shook her head at how adorably crazy he was being, adorable, but crazy. She stopped him again. "We, don't have rings."

Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out two beautiful gold bands. Not goblin silver but gold. Rose gold just like her watch.

She frowned as she studied them and then realisation hit her, "those are my parent's rings!"

Draco nodded and cleared his throat. "I might have grabbed them from your jewellery box last Tuesday. I had them charmed to fit us and never break."

Hermione couldn't catch her breath. "You, you planned this?"

He shrugged and gave her a dazzling knicker wetting smile. "Well, no, I was going to put them back and surprise you after you agreed to marry me. Your engagement ring is still with the jeweller. It took me a long time to find a diamond I that would work for the design I had for your ring. Plus, I am having protection runes added to it. We will pick it up before the Ball."

Hermiones' eyes went wide. "You had an engagement ring made for me?"

Draco nodded and took in a deep breath before he said softly, "I was going to propose at the ball," he turned serious as he studied her. "But, I know how private you are, and when I saw this church and remembered I still had the rings, this just seemed too perfect."

"Draco, I- I don't know what to say," Hermione put her hands on her chest feeling her heart beating far too fast.

He looked down at her and smiled although she could see a trace of anxiety in his beautiful eyes. "Well, you can start by saying you want to marry me."

Hermione felt her eyes well up with tears and laughing she jumped into his arms. "Yes, of course, I do. But we don't have to do it now."

Draco pulled her away and kissed the side of her mouth. "Please, this will be an incredible story to tell our grandkids."

Hermione laughed and then nodded wiping her tears away and radiating joy. "If we can, I will marry you right now. But, I am seriously starting to doubt your house placement. This is entirely Gryffindor of you."

Draco frowned at her in mock outrage and then grabbed her hand. "Shush, let's go find who is in charge here."

OoOooOOoO

That night, her mother's gold band on her ring finger, Hermione lay in bed naked with her new husband and stared at the ring.

"They aren't wizarding rings," she said with a smile.

Draco silently chuckled and continued to play with her hair. They had just made love, and she was still coming down from her incredible orgasm.

"You don't say?" he teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes and snuggled into him yawning. "Trust a Slytherin to break all the rules."

Draco kissed her forehead and snuggled them into the blankets. "Yes," he agreed with a dopey smile on his face. "Trust a Gryffindor to let me."

Hermione fell asleep with a smile on her face.

OoOOoOOoO

It was New Year's Eve, and Hermione stood in her room in front of her mirror staring at the beautiful white dress Ginny had picked out for her. It was stunning and now seemed serendipitous given the fact that she was a new bride. She felt like she was headed to her reception, the idea made her giddy and terrified at the same time.

What a way to announce her recent nuptials! The more she looked at the dress, the more she felt like the bride she was. She had put gold dust lotion on her skin and even taken the time to do her nails. She had never felt more beautiful, and she was glowing, positively glowing. Happiness and joy radiated off of her. She hadn't stopped smiling all day, Draco had spent the morning making sweet love to her before he had disappeared so she could get ready, promising her he wouldn't do magic and allowing her to put a glamour on him in case his father had her flat staked out looking for him. He had come back just in time to take a shower with her, where he made love to her again and then left to get ready himself.

That was a few hours ago, and now, staring at her reflection, she felt all of the anxiety she had been suppressing hit her full force. Taking a big breath and reminding herself she was a lion, she stepped into her gold shoes and waved her wand to attach the buckles.

Slowly she turned as Draco walked in and they stared at another.

"Merlin, you are glowing," he finally said moving forward and pushing at her hair which she had left down for once, his request. All she had done was tame her curls into soft ringlets cascading down her back.

"It's the gold dust lotion," she said with a soft smile.

Draco groaned and moved forward to kiss her shoulder, tasting her lotion. "Mmm, you taste like sweet honey. I almost want to strip you and lick this off of you." He looked up, and she let out a small gasp at the desire in his gaze. "Where is your wand?"

Hermione smiled at the odd question. "On my dresser, next to the diamond earrings I was going to wear."

Draco walked over and picked up her wand and the earrings. "Your mothers?" he asked looking at the sizeable pear-shaped drop earrings set in rose gold.

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "Yes, it's why my father made their rings rose gold. My mother wore them for her wedding, as did her mother before her. It felt fitting to wear them tonight," she said with a faint blush.

Draco looked up and smiled at her walking over to put the earrings on her. "As you are wearing white, you shall wear them to your wedding too."

Hermione smiled at him questioningly. "What are you going on about? We already had our wedding, Draco. You got the poor vicar pissed so he would agree to marry us."

Draco held up the letter in his hand. "We get two weddings, remember? Kingsley just agreed to bond us. The Potter's are on their way."

Hermione had to sit down before she fell down, and was grateful she had been near the bed. "Right now, here?"

Draco got down on his knees and handed her her wand and then grabbed her hand slipping her wedding ring off and putting on a beautiful pear-shaped diamond ring, it was stunning and larger than her earrings.

"Draco!" she exclaimed in disbelief, she had never seen a more beautiful ring in her life.

Draco chuckled. "I saw the earrings ages ago. That is what took so long to make your ring. I had to find a diamond they could cut to match. Feel up to bonding with me tonight," he whispered huskily.

Hermione felt her eyes tear up and looked up at him. "You want to get bonded in my living room? It's tiny, Draco."

Draco shrugged clearly not seeing that as an issue. "There will only be few of us; we will fit."

Hermione laughed. "I won't mind," she said honestly."

Draco smiled at her and gently taking her wand he waved it slowly. When he was finished, he turned her to face the mirror, and she gasped. Her hair now sparkled with pear-shaped diamonds pens throughout, and a beautiful lace veil was attached by stunning bluebell combs that she was sure were all precious stones.

Hermione felt her eyes swell with tears and blinked them back; he had remembered her favourite flower was bluebells. She touched the combs and then the soft veil. "Draco, how beautiful. I am overwhelmed. The combs are perfect, and this veil is divine."

He smiled at her and stood up pulling her with him. "The combs are your something blue and something old. I found them in a Muggle antique shop. I made sure to have some protection spells put on them; the gems will never fall out or break." He took her hand and kissed her palm causing her to shiver, which caused him to smile knowingly. "I found the veil in Italy on summer holiday."

Hermione frowned at him, "but you went to Italy three summers ago?"

Draco winked. "I did."

She turned again to look at herself and sighed. "Oh, Draco, we wasted a lot of years, didn't we?"

Draco chuckled and pushed her hair aside so he could kiss her neck. "Now you know why I am in such a hurry now. It was always you; I just had to wait until you wouldn't fight me."

Hermione gave a half grin and turned around touching his face. "I will always fight you."

Draco pulled her hand to his mouth and bit her finger his eyes playful, "do that naked, and you will always win."

Hermione laughed so much she had to sit down again. Draco shook his head at her and pulled her back into his arms. "Up you get, my beautiful bride. We have a bonding to attend."

Hermione took his hand and followed him down the hall where she found another surprise. Her small living room was covered with gardenias and lilies. Her two more of her favourite flowers, all of them white with ivy leaves seeming to hold them in place.

"How did you do this," she asked in awe turning in a circle.

"Help of a friend or two," Draco said tilting his head to the side.

Theodore Nott and Luna Lovegood walked out of the kitchen smiling at her. Hermione fell back into her husbands' arms.

"Luna!" She said stunned.

Luna gave her a whimsical smile and said in her bell-like voice, "I got an owl, so I came back from the states."

Hermione turned to look at Draco who shrugged and wiped at the tear slipping out of her eye. "You missed her," he said quietly.

Hermione touched his cheek in thanks and turned to rush forward to hug her eccentric friend, who was in bubblegum pink robes.

Theo nodded at her his eyes bright, and his face relaxed. "Hey, Granger."

Hermione shook her head at him as he moved to stand by Draco who was watching the floo as it lit up with green flames.

Ginny came out first her eyes widening when she took in all the flowers and then laughing as she turned to look at Draco. "Well, now I know why you wanted her dress white."

Hermione gasped. "Draco!"

He just smirked but tensed as the floo flared again. Harry Potter walked out fixing his glasses and then froze in shock. "Blimey, what-"

Ginny turned around and quickly snatched her husband's wand tossing it to Luna who caught it with a serene smile. "Harry Potter, Hermione is getting married. If you want to stay, mind your manners."

Harry glared at his wife for a moment before he looked around and nodded at Draco. "About damn time."

Hermione stared at him stupidly. "You knew?"

Harry snorted and walked over to Luna who handed him back his wand smiling merrily at him.

Harry turned around and glared at his best friend. "That you met Malfoy every Tuesday night? Course I did."

Hermione looked at him in shock and then turned to Ginny who was smiling happily at her. "When did Draco recruit you to his side?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Never you mind." She turned to Draco rubbing her hands together in glee. "Who is bonding them?"

Luna spoke. "Kingsley, here he comes."

The fire flared again a second later, and the Minister of Magic stepped through with a smile on his face. "Well, I think we had better get on with the show. Your father has a ransom out on you, Draco Malfoy. I just might claim it later tonight when I tell him about this."

Everyone chuckled but Hermione who looked at Draco with worried eyes. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "He can't do anything, Hermione."

Harry snorted and crossed his arms moving to stand by his best friend. "Damn right he can't."

Ginny grabbed Luna's hand and moved to stand beside Hermione, "Let's do this! We have a ball to get to."

The bonding was a blur, Hermione remembered the words, whispered in Latin and the gold light surrounding them and not much else.

They were all going to take a portkey to the Ministry so they could arrive together. Hermione knew it was so Lucius Malfoy wouldn't know his son had arrived. Kingsley had winked at her when he mentioned it as she was pulled away by the girls. Ginny and Luna were helping her take off her veil, although Luna talked her into leaving the pear-shaped diamond pins in her hair.

Ginny gave her an odd look. "You're glowing, Hermione."

"Gold dust lotion," Hermione had said nervously looking down at the diamond bracelet that matched her earrings, a gift from Harry and Ginny.

Ginny had apparently gotten the memo about her diamonds because it matched her earrings and engagement ring perfectly. She would have to quiz her friend about that another time. Currently, she was trying not to become sick all over her plush bedroom floor.

"I think I am going to vomit," she whispered.

Ginny snapped to attention at that and pulled something out of her clutch. "Here, ginger, it helps."

Hermione took the ginger and nodded thankfully. "It is going to be a circus isn't it?"

Luna smiled at her and somehow calmed her with her dreamy voice. "Of course it will, he is Draco Malfoy. But everything will work out in the end."

Ginny nodded and frog-marched her friend back out. "Come on we will be late."

OoOOoOOoOOoO

Five minutes later standing before the doors to the ballroom Hermione was thankful for whatever Ginny had given her, it had kept the nausea at bay, although it still felt like a hundred butterflies were flying around in her belly.

"Ready?" Draco whispered into her ear lovingly.

Hermione looked into his eyes and felt his strength rush into her. "Ready," she said firmly standing up straight.

Draco chuckled, and they walked in. Draco in the most elegant black dress robes she had ever seen and her shimmering in her white designer dress. They stood framed in the doorway for a moment as the crowd hushed and then started buzzing as everyone spoke at once.

Hermione looked over at Draco, and the chatter and gossip faded to nothing. She squeezed his hand three times, and he smiled at her, "I love you too," he said with a smile.

"She is glowing," was whispered by someone to her right.

Draco leaned forward and bit her ear slowly before he whispered, "you have never looked more beautiful than you do right now."

Hermione shook her head with a small secret smile as the shock of them walking into the room continued to move through the ballroom. Flashes went off, and she saw Rita Skeeter slack-jawed and staring at her from a corner with her photographer snapping pictures frantically.

Hermione dismissed her and continued to look around until her soft brown eyes met Ronalds' blue gaze and she saw him frown and then nod as if something finally made sense. She nodded back at him and gave a tentative smile. Harry had a hand on his chest and was clearly telling Ron what was going on. Ginny had a look on her face that Hermione knew meant she would keep her brother in line. None of the Weasley men crossed their sister or mother when they looked that fierce.

She felt Draco stiffen and followed his gaze to clash with a stunned Narcissa Malfoy who was holding onto an equally stunned Lucius Malfoy. Astoria Greengrass and her parents were beside them and looked murderous.

"Where do we go?" Hermione whispered. "Which side of the room should we face first?"

Draco looked over at the sea of redheads and sighed as he turned back to meet his fathers' gaze again. "As long as you walk with me, I don't care."

Hermione smiled at how true that statement was. He was right, as long as they were together, it really did not matter where they went. Making up her mind she nodded at Ginny, who nodded back at her, and steered them towards his parents.

"They deserve to know," she said calmly.

Draco grunted and mumbled under his breath but followed her. "I suppose if we must," he said in a bored tone.

Hermione hid her grin and decided to make sure Draco was not upset by his parents. It was her turn to surprise her husband. "I think I am pregnant," she whispered a few feet away from his parents.

She laughed when he almost tripped.

"I don't see what is so funny, Miss Granger," Lucius said in his superior tone.

Hermione bit her lip and looked up at Draco who was staring down at her his eyes dancing with happiness. "Think?" he asked in a hushed tone full of glee.

She shrugged. "Okay, I know I am. I did the charm this morning."

Draco stunned his parents when instead of stepping forward to speak with them, he reached down and swung Hermione around in a circle before he kissed her passionately as magical cameras flashed and most of the ballroom gasped. Malfoy's didn't do public displays at a Ministry function. Everyone in attendance, however, would spread the story of how Draco Malfoy swung Hermione Granger around in glee and kissed her passionately before he swept her into a dance, both of them looking like the sun rose and set on the other.

No one heard what was said to the elder Malfoy's just before Draco had swept Hermione away. However, the entire Ministry rang with Astoria Greengrass's anger. Not that anyone paid her much attention. Everyone was too busy watching the couple kissing passionately in the middle of the dance floor.

The next day the Prophet had a front page picture of the two with the announcement of their private bonding and muggle ceremony. Draco had been right, the gossip this caused would probably last decades.

OooOOoOOoO

December 24, 2005

Hermione lay in bed with their twins between them. Draco was snuggling their daughter while she fed their son.

They were back in the cabin, and she smirked at the record player in the corner of the bedroom that was playing a Bing Crosby record.

When Scorpius fell asleep, she looked at her husband who was carefully laying down a swaddled Scarlet. They had been fair about the naming process, Draco had gotten to pick their son's name and Hermione their daughter's. Both babies had their parent's names as their middle one. The first set of Malfoy twins in living memory.

Lucius Malfoy, upon being told he was the grandfather of not one but two babies, had fainted in the waiting room at the hospital. Only to be revived and faint again when he learnt he had a granddaughter. Narcissa had rushed in and then back out to start spreading the news. Hermione smiled at the memory as she set up the charms that would keep the babies in the bed and alert them if they woke up. It had taken some time, but by the time the babies had been born, Lucius and Narcissa had come around to the marriage. Narcissa especially had championed it. Her son was happy, truly happy, and as a mother, that made her happy. Hermione supposed now that she was a mother herself she could understand.

She took her husbands hand and fixed her dressing robe and followed him out into the living room, where another record player started playing Christmas Carols.

She smiled at the song of choice. "We wish you a Merry Christmas?" she asked curiously.

Draco smirked at her, "I found a recipe for figgy pudding. Molly had it, and she made some for us, although you can only have a small helping."

Hermione giggled as he pulled her into the kitchen and handed her a small bowl. "It looks like regular Christmas pudding," she said smelling it. "But what is in it?"

Draco laughed. "Lot's of booze according to Molly," he considered his bowl carefully before he shrugged and grabbing a spoon handed it to her. "Witches first, love."

Hermione snorted at him. "Right," she bit her lip looking at the dessert and then took a tentative bite, chewing as Draco did the same and then shaking her head.

"I think I am already tipsy," she said handing her bowl back to her smiling husband who set his bowl down too laughing.

"But at least we know what it is," Draco said cheerfully.

Hermione laughed as the song finished. "A great way to get pissed after Christmas supper?"

Draco nodded and pulled her to him kissing her. "I sent some to my parents."

Hermione laughed so loudly she woke up the babies. So they sat with their twins on the couch and watched White Christmas before the small family went and took a nap together.

Draco didn't let his children out of his site, so they had little Moses baskets in the corner which were charmed to the perfect temperature and kept any sound their parents made from reaching their tender ears.

As she lay in the afterglow of a perfect orgasm in her husbands' arms, Hermione let out a contented sigh of happiness. If anyone had told her last year that she would be married to Draco Malfoy and the mother of twins, she would have sent them to a mind healer. Now, with her hand twined with her husbands, she fell asleep to the soft sound of their twins snoring. A habit they could have gotten from either one of their parents.

Every Christmas Eve after that the family could be found in the small cottage, watching White Christmas, and eating figgy pudding. Of course, as the family expanded they only fit in the small Muggle cabin thanks to magic. Luckily for the Malfoy family, Draco had bought the cabin for his wife on their fifth wedding anniversary.

Long after Draco and Hermione had passed on, generations of Malfoy's always spent Christmas Eve in the ordinary looking muggle cabin observing three traditions. White Christmas was watched on Christmas Eve. Only Bing Crosby records were played. And everyone got tipsy off of Figgy pudding.

The End


End file.
